


The Greatness of an Idea Is Very Subjective

by Howlingdawn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ...that last tag was supposed to go before the 'you don't need to read it' tag, Bickering, Fun, Gen, Humor, but you don't need to read it, i just briefly reference a couple ocs, just the boys being boys, literally that's all this is, set in my We Could Not Stay verse, the tag's more for my benefit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: The Enterprise's schoolteacher suggests something for the kids to do. Bones and Spock think it's a bad idea. Jim thinks it's amazing. Bickering ensues.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Greatness of an Idea Is Very Subjective

“No.”

“You are only encouraging him, Doctor.”

“If you do it, Jim, I’m gonna knock you out until it’s over.”

“That would hardly be fair to my daughters.”

Jim sat at his desk in his ready room, feet kicked up on one end of the curved piece of furniture. In his hand, he held a PADD with an event suggested by the _Enterprise_ ’s teacher. Across the desk, Spock and Bones were, as per usual, arguing about it.

Bones pointed a frustrated finger at Spock. “Would you quit bringing the girls up just to shut me up?”

“Why?” Spock asked. “It works so elegantly.”

“Jim, I’m gonna throttle him. Can I throttle him?”

“No throttling the Vulcan,” Jim said, setting the PADD down and crossing his arms. “Mostly because I happen to agree with him.”

Spock furrowed his brows. “Would you allow him to throttle me if you disagreed with me?”

“Maybe.”

“You can’t do this, Jim,” Bones said. “Your ego is already way too inflated.”

“Really, Bones? You would deny the children a chance to honor their favorite role model just because I am, on occasion, a little cocky?”

“On occasion?” Spock echoed.

“A _little_?” Bones exclaimed.

Jim stuck out his lip in a mock pout. “I’m wounded, guys. Truly wounded.”

“Oh, shut it,” Bones grumbled. “Can’t they pick someone else? Someone like yours truly or Spo-”

He snapped his mouth shut, but it was far too late. Jim and Spock exchanged a glance, Spock’s eyebrow raised and Jim’s grin sparking with glee. “Bones, did you just suggest that every child aboard the _Enterprise_ should make a piece of art devoted entirely to honoring _Spock_?”

Bones lifted his chin in defiance. “I did no such thing.”

“You are lying, Doctor. You clearly began to say my name.”

“No,” Bones said. “I… was going to mention Lieutenant Spokane.”

“Then why cut yourself off?” Jim asked.

“I…” Bones crossed his arms, grinding his jaw for a moment. “Oh, fine, I was gonna say Spock. He still has less of an ego than you. Slightly.”

“I have no ego whatsoever, Doctor. That is a human trait.”

“All Vulcans have egos, Spock, and they’re pretty damn big,” Jim said.

“Pot meet kettle,” Bones muttered.

“You guys,” Jim went on, ignoring Bones, “just try to hide them behind logic.”

Spock pursed his lips. “We do not.”

“Vulcans aren’t supposed to lie, Spock.”

“I am not.”

“You definitely are.”

“Back to the subject at hand,” Bones said loudly, “I still say it’s a horrible idea.”

Jim picked up the PADD, admiring the mockup banner Mrs. Sullivan had designed. “And yet, I think it’s a _wonderful_ idea.”

Spock and Bones exchanged a glance. “It _would_ stroke your ego, Jim,” Spock protested half-heartedly. “It would stroke your ego far too much.”

“Aw, come on, the kids’ll have a blast,” Jim pressed, holding up the PADD so they could see it. “Just think of how happy T’Lal or Suna or Iris would be if they won.”

“They would be quite pleased,” Spock allowed, his shoulders slumping the tiniest bit in defeat.

Bones heaved a sigh, burying his face in his hands. “God, I hate when you’re right.” He scrubbed his hands down his face, glaring at the banner with weary acceptance. “All right, _fine_. Do it.”

Jim beamed, springing upright to hit the wall comm. “Captain Kirk to Mrs. Sullivan: Captain Kirk Day is officially a go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TNG 7x12!
> 
> I might do a second part. I meant to, but I liked where this ended, and considering I've been in a major funk and haven't been able to finish even the tiniest thing in nearly 2 weeks, I just wanted to get this up before I got bogged down in details and doubt. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to make more!


End file.
